xionic madness 5: DARKNESS
by Netqueen Kizuna
Summary: When the 4th Xionic Madness ends, will it be an end, or a new beginning? WARNING: THIS IS AN EXTREMELY OLD STORY.
1. one last time

Credit: THE LEGENDS OF BOLVERK

Soundtrack: Metro 2033 [OST] #28 - Don't Forget

* * *

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER! THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND FINAL WARNING!"

The bunch of soldiers stood around the semi-ruined building. They wore red metal armors. Each one of them held a photon sword and a polished diamond shield. A few seemed unstable, preparing to teleport. Those were the Spartan soldiers, the strongest human-cyborg soldiers of the military organization, MBORF.

Flying in the air above were humanoid golden droids, with jets on their hands, feet and back. They had no face expect two horizontal lines on their heads, using as sight sensors. They had claws on their back palms, which had also structured gun barrels inside. Those were the Fenixes, the strongest full-robot soldiers of MBORDF.

There were thousands of them.

Thousands against two people in the ruined house: a Japanese-looking old man, wearing wraps and a torn raincoat, and a gal aged maybe 16 or 18, wearing a revealing purple leotard and ninja shroud, with long black, bloodstained hair and black-red eyes without pupils or sclera.

The old man held a trigger button, and pressed it.

 **CRASH!** Underground Nukes all around the house exploded. "OPEN FIRE!" shouted a soldier.

"…I've been fighting them for my entire life", said the old man, "but I can no longer do it. My body is decaying even as we speak. XV's virus will finally bring me down".

"You lasted longer than anyone else, master", said the girl deviously. "You must not mourn".

"I have no time to mourn or be mourned on. This will be my last fight before my demise. I will die here, in the heat of a glorious battle". As he said that, his warps mechanized themselves, turning into a high-tech armor suit.

"We both will, master" giggled the girl enthusiastically.

"No… not you, Kayleena. You will live on to destroy the blasphemy that MBORF created and called it order. I have entrusted you the remains of Omega's armor for that sole purpose".

"I understand, master".

The master coughed. "I've waited a long time… for this moment…"

"Will you be joining your friends again soon, master?"

"Friends?" the old man seemed surprised from the word. Then he smiled. "Yeah… I'll be meeting them finally tonight…"

 _And he didn't know how right he was…_

Kayleena grown another high-tech armor.

And the two lone survivors stormed into their first and last showdown.


	2. first and final

Soundtrack: [Underfell AU] A Story Full of Pain and Sorrow

* * *

 **Xero's final log.**

 **Now it's my time.**

 **But I guess you might have to know… how I got here.**

 **I was a ninja… a thousand years ago.**

 **And I was slain by Kyoshimata, the sensei demon.**

 **There was a gangster, 125 years ago.**

 **He was also killed.**

 **And there was someone who wished to revive us.**

 **Someone called Askad.**

 **An elite scientist who mechanized his own body for the sake of being a perfect hacker.**

 **He used hyper technology to resurrect us as cyborgs. I got name Xero, and the other got the name Omega.**

 **Askad also wanted children, but couldn't have because of being a cyborg. He used his computing dexterities to create an AI who will enroll one.**

 **He called her Kareleinne, or Kary for short. She was Askad's greatest creation… and his greatest shame.**

 **Kary's first body was of a little girl, but she always wanted an older body, the more so she was fallen in love with Omega.**

 **That body was destroyed after a while. It persuaded Askad to recreate her mature and armed, and let her join us. This model was known as Kary-08.**

 **Together we were known as "BOLVERK squad".**

 **Omega was the warlord and heavy fire master.**

 **I was the quick assault and blade master.**

 **Askad was the hacker and explosive master.**

 **Kary was the energy support and reaction mistress; she had an inner energy reactor that could bend an energy nicknamed "doom" and some more useful functions.**

 **Each one of our mechanisms had an impressive developing ability, with a trigger: by killing enemies, our armors and weapons grow stronger.**

 **And the more powerful the target is, the quicker we develop.**

 **But one day, it all got terribly disrupted.**

 **31 years ago, a military named MBORF waged us to a mission in another organization named bio-int, biology international, owned by Taiwan's government.**

 **It was apparently simple mission: to destroy one of their infamous creations, subject XV.**

 **Askad was K.I.A. in this mission, and since then Kary-08 got more and more chaotic via trauma.**

 **XV revealed to be more dangerous than we expected; he was able to transform, mimic our powers and insert his own D.N.A. into the targets as a virus which turns them into monsters. XV could control those as his own limbs.**

 **Omega fought XV, Kary fought his creatures and fainted due to overuse of her reactor. I took her to a bio-int computer to recharge her and plant N8, Askad's hacking device.**

 **We started encountering MBORF's spies, and they fought both me and bio-int, for reasons who will be revealed next.**

 **However, Omega had successfully exterminated XV, unknowing he infected him, N8 exploded the bio-int base, and we went away, thinking the nightmare was ended.**

 **We were wrong.**

 **The overseer, MBORF's mysterious leader, commanded Kary to capture Omega and me in a MBORF prison facility in California. She was successful.**

 **A year later, Omega and I succeeded escaping. We brought improved armors and started slaughtering through the city.**

 **We eventually activated electromagnetic nukes that destroyed the entire city…**

 **And who was waiting us above the ravages?**

 **Who if not the betrayer, Kareleinne-08.**

 **After Askad's demise, she started getting addicted of power. She blew up the overseer's spaceship, as he was inside, and started attacking us harder than ever.**

 **After a while, a robot landed in the battle grid, somehow succeeding to break Kary-08's shielding.**

 **Nevertheless, Kary-08 still killed him. In his last breaths he revealed that he actually was Askad, in a new and improved body.**

 **But the battle kept moving.**

 **Eventually, Kary-08 killed Omega, and I thought it's my end.**

 **But then Omega stormed her, and we understood he was under XV's control.**

 **XV killed Kary-08, but he wanted me as the next.**

 **I killed him, unknowing he had infected me.**

 **I took the remains of Omega's armor and ran away.**

 **Since this night, the MBORF soldiers who were not in the place were haunting me.**

 **I was alone.**

 **Until I found Enid.**

 **She was also alone, but unlike me she was unarmed and unskilled.**

 **I gave her the remains of Omega's armor and taught her the arts of death.**

 **We were escaping together…**

 **But I understood I was infected.**

 **Tonight I will be taken by XV's virus.**

 **Tonight a grand force of MBORF's most trained soldiers is after us.**

 **This will be my final battle, and Enid's first.**

 **I wonder who wins: XV in my body, Enid or MBORF soldiers…**

 **Whoever wins, there will be slaughter.**

 **End of the log.**


	3. new-old foes

Soundtrack: A Hero's Wings

* * *

Xero and Enid stormed into the MBORF rabble.

Enid demonstrated epic combat skills for a first battle. Xero was proud; he taught well, and she learned well.

Enid ran close to Xero (while smashing a Fenix using her Gauntlets). "Master, you seem pretty calm considering you are probably going to die".

"I don't care if I die, Assuming I will die with you".

Enid's cheeks glittered gold; she was grateful that Xero didn't know what it means.

The fight continued. After a few hours of combat, the soldiers were all dead. Xero was wounded and weakened, yet there was no sign from XV's bloodier impacts.

"Incredible… I am still… I am still me. The soldiers are dead… all we got is to wait for XV. Didn't think it is going to end like this".

A sound of laughing was heard from near. "Very well, subject Xero, you killed the MBORF soldiers before we even needed to come".

Another Company arose from near ruins. The soldiers wore black armors with jetpacks. Xero had not met those at the last 31 years: bio-int Special Forces. Hundreds of them.

On the ground were tens of huge red Pokémon-like droids: Anti-Tank Dragons, bio int's biologic tanks.

"Those are from bio int, master? Why are those here?!"

"I don't know… but I'm pretty sure it's not for giving us a gift!"

"And look who is with you… subject KAT, the Nazi separatist! I heard about you… and we got your formu-"

Enid shot the speaking soldier's head. His blood was spilled on the ground.

But it was golden.

 _Oh, no…_

Enid got vague and lightheaded, like someone drunken or drugged. She knew the feeling. She is about to get a seizure.

"Master, don't touch this… it's acidic…" she whispered before getting sucked into her own memories.

This was the first time since meeting Xero.

It happened a lot after her defection, and always when there were no humans. It never happened in a battle before…

 **She was back in the glass tube, in the gray laboratory. On it was captioned** _ **project KAT**_ **.**

 **She is stuck here for a while. No contact to the present.**

"ENID!"

 **It was Xero's voice. He called her. She couldn't do anything.**

"ENID!"

 **She knew that Xero needs her. She tried to wake up.**

"ENID!"

 **She woke up.**


	4. price of the lies

Soundtrack: Stratovarius - Black Diamond

* * *

She woke up.

The ATD units were now ruined, and the bio int soldiers were dead. And most of them had golden blood.

Enid thought she is unconscious when a seizure occurs, but now she was bleeding… Xero could see that her blood is golden as well. And she pointed her armadillo on him.

Xero stood against her, terrified, drawing his night star. He lowered it as she awakened.

"Enid, are you alright?"

"Yes… no… I don't know, what just happened?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask YOU… we killed the bio int soldiers but then, you attacked me, and your eyes turned red, and you casted some… some red weird magic or something…"

"It… it's… I can explain…"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Enid dodged when a huge fist hit the ground where she was.

They looked above. The fist belonged to an gargantuan creature, flying in the air with no legs, skin of vibranium, bright white eyes, and thorns of adamantium all over his body.

He laughed in a mechanized voice. "You think bio int would send only SIMPLE soldiers against you? After your boss released me after the German mercenary, I did not find him or the scar creature… but I DID find you! PAYTIME, RIVETGIRL!"

"Who the –" mumbled Xero.

"If you are wrong and we both will survive this fight, I'll tell you tomorrow!" said Enid.

"Oh, you got a boyfriend? He looks like a man that I'd like to SMASH!"

"Leave him, Bazzix! You want ME, not him! Don't dare to touch him!"

The tremendous automaton who is probably named Bazzix laughed and tried, again, to smash Enid. She dodged.

"Revenge mode… ACTIVATE!"

As Enid said it, she started hovering a few decimeters above the ground and then incinerated in red energy. It kept illuminating her as she started flying around Bazzix and shooting him. Bazzix started punching her, but she dodged or spawned a red energy shield that blocked the fists. His skin reflected most of her projectiles, so she sighed and summoned a great sword blade from the red energy and started slashing his skin all around the body, drawing black kerosene-like blood and inserting a red energy capsule in each wound. They kept like this until Enid's shield became very cracked.

"Time to finish this!" shouted Bazzix and punched the shield again. "GOODNIGHT KAT!"

The shield broke. Its shards wounded Enid, that fell into the ground in a final landing.

* * *

Soundtrack: madness combat 3/4 soundtrack: sad music - YouTube

* * *

"SEE YOU IN HELL BITCH!" shouted Bazzix.

"We'll all –" Enid spat golden blood –"be waiting for you".

A blinking button made of red energy appeared in front of Enid's hand.

She pressed it.

 **BLAST!**

All the capsules in Bazzix's wounds exploded. A huge explosion wiped away what remained from the area, leaving only an enormous crater, fill of the robotic creature's blood, where Bazzix was. Xero and Enid were not harmed due to their cervical armors, but Enid was mortally wounded. Her body started fading away into red energy.

Xero was stunned; he expected that he will die, but he didn't think they BOTH will. He ran to his apprentice. "Enid! What happened? What was this thing? And what is that fucking red glowing crap that you fought with?!"

Enid raised her head. "Master… I have… a last confesstion".

Xero held her mashed body; His armor protected him from Enid's acidic blood. "A confession?"

She started crying. "Master… I lied to you all along… Enid is not even my name… it is KAT. Kayleena the ATP Terrorizer. This energetic power… it is called revenge mode. And this –" she pointed at the crater –"is not my first battle… I battle all my life. Bazzix was an automaton… that my previous master imprisoned… but he released and started chasing us… I will tell you… but not now. Now I… I must… rest…"

And she dissipated, leaving only a spot of tears and golden blood, and sparks of revenge energy that waned into the night's sky.

Xero did not know what to feel. Enid aroused in him a feeling that he never had before: love. But now… now there was another thing… what humans call mourning.

"At least… at least we defeated the MBORF and bio int soldiers… at least it's over".

Someone laughed.

"When will you understand, Xero… IT WILL NEVER OVER!"


	5. LEVEL UP!

Soundtrack: Overall Control (Dark DnB)

* * *

Xero turned around.

The speaker was another bio int soldier. With him was a Company of ATP bio int soldiers and ATD units, even more than the last time. This time there were also some human-like creatures with obsidian-black skin, white scars, and scorpion-like sting tails. Those were XV's infected humans.

"You killed my apprentice…" whispered Xero.

"So…?" said one of the soldiers.

"THEN YOU SHALL PAY!"

Xero was raised in the air.

He started glowing in black light.

* * *

 **UPDATING SYSTEMS…**

 **VIRUS REMOVED**

 **IMPROBABILITY DRIVE AFFIXED**

 **WEAPON IMPROVING PROGRAM: ONLINE**

 **MECHANIZED BODY PARTS: 100%**

 **NEXUS POWER NODE INSTALLED**

 **SHADOW POWER CORE ACCESSED**

 **UPGRADE COMPLETE**

* * *

Xero landed on the ground. He looked now like a brand new automaton, pitch black with 6 red-glowing eyes, and a pillar of darkness for legs. He didn't know what caused this sudden transformation, but He felt more powerful than ever.

He rammed into the army, now with new weapons and wielding powers of shadows and darkness.

"But yet, they are too many…" he whispered. "I cannot beat them up all alone".

A white pentagram summoned on the ground where a bunch of soldiers, tanks and infected humans stood.

"SO WHAT A LUCK THAT YOU ARE NOT ALONE!"

And the pentagram ignited in white hellfire, burning the units on it.


	6. end won't come

Soundtrack: Cheshyre - Moonlight Sonata (remix)

* * *

In the middle of the pentagram was a giant devil-shaped robot, with magma-red skin, three golden eyes, black burning horns, a hammer tail and jet wings.

Many little robots appeared as well, each one with another form – hands, eyes, mouths, tools, weapons, all together creating some kind of swarm.

The devil robot raised his head up to the sky and spat a stream of Brimstone-like blood. The blood fell from the sky like rain, killing all of the remaining soldiers.

Xero looked at the robots. "OK then… who are you?"

"Who are us…?" said the devil robot. "I know we seem a bit different, but I thought you'll recognize us, old friend".

"You saw a similar manifestation in past… of one who died and returned, far greater than before", said the swarm.

"Wait, You're Askad?!"

"Indeed".

"And you are Omega, if so?"

"Yes".

"Wait, then YOU brought me this new body and all? How did you do this?"

"I used a technology that was hidden from me in the last two times… something called improbability drive. A powerful apparatus that might bend the reality itself to the user's will".

"We two got ones as well", said Omega. "And also we got new nodes, made of something called nexus power. Ever heard about Jebus?"

"Yes…"

"So that halo that gives him the power, it's made of this. An incredible material with strong magic powers".

"Well now we got those boosts, it's our chance to defeat the puppeteer!"

Askad sighed. "There is no puppeteer".

"What do you mean?"

"No one actually pulls the strings… and how much more simple it was if it was true. But no. there is no puppeteer".

Xero sighed. "Well… shit".

A few minutes, nothing happened. And then Xero said, "Wait… if you're alive… it must mean…" he muted.

"What does it mean…?" said Askad.

"Umm, nothing!" said Xero.

"I know what he meant", said Omega. "XV… he must also be alive. He will also create a new body stronger than the one that I blew… but when it will happen, WE'LL BE READY!"

There was someone standing in the shadows.

A trembling figure with metal armor, enriched uranium horns and four red glowing eyes, holding a Rod blade made of darkness.

"At last…" whispered Kyoshimata. "At last you are as strong as me, Xero the night blade… but don't hope that I will be less stubborn with you next time".


	7. kareleinne's posthumous log

Soundtrack: Bunny Kill 5 - Scene 5: Dust to Dust

* * *

 **Farewell, Askad.**

 **See you later, Xero.**

Kary-08 did not say it purposelessly.

No, not Kary-08. Kary-08 is dead.

Kary-08 was the body. The body is dead. The spirit is alive.

Now she just exists in the internet's depths. Can only chat.

Ones who will chat her, see the username: _sleeping dragon_.

Because Kareleinne is like a sleeping dragon… now she is passive and unable…

But in other time, she will be dangerous.

 **PAIN  
NOT ENOUGH  
DEATH WILL HAPPEN  
ALL WILL DIE**

* * *

Soundtrack: Mega Man Zero OST - T25: Area of Zero / Main Theme of Zero (Credits Theme)

* * *

 _JEB calls for a chat._

 _Answer? Y/N_

 _Y_

 _Sleeping dragon_ : what do you want…?

 _JEB_ : I just want to make you aware to your sins.

 _Sleeping dragon_ : sins? You're a kind of Preacher or something?

 _JEB_ : maybe…

 _JEB_ : but I know exactly who were you.

 _Sleeping dragon_ : the only people who really knew who was I are DEAD.

 _JEB_ : I was there… I watched you and your best friends kill each other. And for what? What was you big plan? To gain power by killing people what'll charge your reactor with even more power.

 _JEB_ : and you was so blind… that you didn't understand it's exactly what you did at the Bolverk squad.

 _JEB_ : you betrayed your only friends…

 _JEB_ : and sacrifice your own life…

 _JEB_ : for something you ALREADY HAD.

 _Sleeping dragon_ : you… how you –

 **gRiEf**

 **DesPaiR**

 **SorRow**

 **wHat haVe i DonE?**

 _Sleeping dragon_ :you… how do you know this?

 _JEB_ : I've already told you…

 _JEB_ : I WAS THERE.

 _JEB_ : standing on my spaceship…

 _JEB_ : until you shelled like an asteroid with your doom beam.

 _Sleeping dragon_ : you are… the overseer? How is it possible?! You're freaking DEAD!

 _JEB_ : but I am not…

 _JEB_ : I rather survive the blast.

 _JEB_ : you cannot kill me… no one can…

 _JEB_ : FOR I AM JESUS, THE WIELDER OF THE NEXUS ARTIFACTS!

 _Sleeping dragon_ : what do you want, Christoff?

 _JEB_ : I just want… MY REVENGE.

 _Sleeping dragon has quit the chat._

 _JEB_ :well, shit.

 _JEB has quit the chat._


	8. claiming the loot

Soundtrack: ArisingFlame - Looking Back -=Exitement=- (Done)

* * *

 **FOR SOME, BATTLE IS THE EASY PART.**

 **THE HARD PART…**

 **IS CLAIMING THE LOOT.**

 **SOMEWHERE IN CALIFORNIA…**

Ruins. Only ruins.

Sown by corpses. Some humans. Some… something else.

In the middle of this, a scorched crater.

And a figure wandering around.

It was A resurrect. He clothed a blacksteel DJ mask. He had two bloody horns on his head, and his scalp was hewn.

"I got this mask…" whispered Hofnarr. "Not that bitch. She took MY mask… I will show her what happens to one who fidgets the clown".

He went in front of the crater, searching for something… something important.

He found it. A semi-broken mask, almost identical to his one. He put that off and held the other one. It the mask fixed itself in Tricky's hand…

And he put it on.


	9. a higher power arrives

Credit: Midnight Madness (L3pra), incident 002A

* * *

Soundtrack: For Endless Fight III

* * *

Enid had respawned.

She found herself in the negligent of an old gray room with some negligently cleaned bloodstains, red and golden. Against her stood a man with black-red glasses that covered bloody eyes. She knew this type: it was a divine agent, one of AAHW elite agents, who had molten nexus power inside their blood, which gave them strong supernatural powers. One of those could easily take down dozens of grants by himself (or herself), but there even a large group of them was not a big challenge for KAT. And this one is alone.

"Revenge mode –" she started screaming, like she does every time for impression, but the agent raised his hands like for surrender. "I am not here for a fight, miss".

"So what do you want?"

"To take you to my leader".

The agent started leading Enid through some corridors, until they reached a big balcony. There was some patches of black nexus fire and red improbability lightning around. "Lord Auditor?" said the divine agent. "She is here".

The fire and lightning started consolidating into a gigantic hovering figure made of nexus fire, with some gems (that Enid recognized as improbability drive) spouting from his body in a shape of eyes and carnassial. He also got clawed hands made of white hellfire, and a red, broken nexus power halo above his head. All his body sparked red improbability lightning.

"Hello, project KAT. I've been waiting for you" said the creature in a mechanized voice.

"Umm, hey… who are you?"

"I am this NEXUS faction's leader", said the creature. "I have no name, but some call me the auditor".

"I heard about you a little bit… not much. I just know you are a leader in AAHW, and you was killed by Tricky the clown, am I right?"

"You are", said the auditor. "We both killed… but we are still alive, thanks to the improbability. I watch you, like I watch many, and I find you a useful assistant for my faction".

"You know who am I…? I already was in AAHW, and I left it. I am not planning to return".

"The NEXUS incorporated is divided to infinite number of factions… the faction that created you, subject KAT… it is not mine. It is a faction without a leader. My faction isn't like that one. Furthermore, I may help you with the triggers that you got… if you will join me".

"You know about the triggers?"

"Of course I know, possibly more than you know. I can wipe them away, if you will promise you will return me a favor".

"That is a suggestion I can get behind. But before this, I want you will hold the promise about wiping away my triggers and all this".

"As you wish".

The auditor touched Enid's forehead…

And she shouted painfully as her armor broke and all her body set


	10. just another one

Soundtrack: Sunshaft - Complication

* * *

KAT opened her eyes. She HATED being unconscious. She had no idea how long since she fainted or what happened then.

Fortunately, she was still in the NEXUS facility, same room as the last time. There were a few NEXUS units from serval different types. One of them – a simple ATP engineer - approached to her.  
"You are alright?"

"Maybe… I feel very strange… but somewhat better than earlier… what happened?"

"The auditor gave you some… upgrades".

The engineer led Enid into a room with a mirror on its wall. "Just look in the mirror" said the engineer.

Enid looked at the mirror. She seemed WAY different than before. Her skin was even paler, and her hair turned into nexus fire. This fire also covered most of her body instead of clothes; the fire would burn them up. She had two more hands, and a white halo made of plasma-stated nexus power that seemed as fire. Her eyes turned into yin-yang symbols, with no two but four parts: white, gold, black, and red.

"What… happened? Is that me?"

"Yes", said the engineer. "The auditor has given you powers using his halo and improbability drives. I hope you will acclimatize this new form soon". And the engineer walked away.

A new form, a new master, a new home. It is the third time it happens.

* * *

Soundtrack: MC10 soundtrack

* * *

Not far from there, stood a scientist with scars on his face and a grand undead creature and watched what happens using an improbability drive.

"It is not good, doctor slash", said the one who was known formerly as the masked man.

"Why isn't that good?" said doctor slash. "Our KAT is finally living on. She is not caring about us. And so then you should".

"But I don't want her to live on…" said the ghast. "I want her by my side".

"Don't worry about this. We will still can visit her".

And They kept walking…


End file.
